


A Matter of Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: I want to believe.





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Matter of Time  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 280  
>  **Summary:** I want to believe  
>  **A/N:** written for Bingo at 1-million-words

“I’m not sure this, whatever this is, can go any further.” Phoebe mumbled as she started to get out of the bed they had just shared. She’d played the ‘sleep with him too fast’ card before but with Cole it was different. She knew beyond a shadow of doubt she was in danger of losing more than her heart with him. 

_What? He couldn’t lose her not when he had just found her._ “I love you, Phoebe.” Desperation colored Cole’s voice as he prayed for her to believe him. 

Phoebe shook her head. “I want to believe you, Cole.” She spoke against the catch in her throat. She was already so in love with him in hurt. “But I...” She paused before she continued, “There’s just so much I don’t know about you. Where you’re from, your family, your.... It’s like you have this huge secret you’re afraid to share with me.” Phoebe was glad Cole couldn’t detect the hypocrisy. He wasn’t the only one with a secret.

Cole quickly sat up and pulled her into his arms. “This is still new to the both of us, baby.” His breath was warm on the back of her neck as he continued, “You have to give us time to get to know each other. It can’t happen overnight.” 

For a brief moment Phoebe held herself rigid in his arms before she melted against him. “You’re right. We have time.”

A quiet sigh of relief escaped him as he lay back down with her in his arms. He hoped she would come to love him so much that his secret, once she found out; wouldn’t matter at all.


End file.
